


Finals, Side by Side

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: FFXV Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Prompto is sure he's going to fail his math final and Noct will end up leaving him behind.





	Finals, Side by Side

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: finals

Prompto looked up from the swirling page of numbers and letters to see Noctis entirely calm and composed. Was he the only one finding this difficult? Of course, Noctis was probably way smarter than he was. That didn’t bother him as long as he could stay by his side, but what if he failed the final? What if he had to stay back a year while Noctis moved forward with his life? He wouldn’t be able to stand by him any longer. One stray thought, and now he could barely breathe, let alone try to study. He’d stayed up all night staring at these same pages without any luck, and the lack of sleep made crying a definite possibility.

Noctis’ eyes flicked up to meet his, making Prompto’s breath catch even more. He didn’t want Noctis to see him like this and deem him unworthy of his time. Who in their right mind broke down like this over a math final?

“Hey,” Noctis asked gently, “you okay?”

No, he was shaking in his skin. “Yeah. Just tired of looking at all these numbers. Sorta makes your head spin.” He tried to sound natural, but the words came out strained and too far in-between.”

Noctis looked unconvinced. “Prom, you’re hyperventilating.”

Crap! Here it was, the moment Noctis realized he’d befriended the city weirdo. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for disapproval that never came. Instead, Noct placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Relax. You got this.”

“No, I don’t. It’s hard. Why do I find this so hard?”

“It’s calc. It’s supposed to be hard.”

“You don’t find it hard.”

Noct shook with head with a small, fond smile. “Spec’s been having me do these sorts of things for years.” Oh. So, he wasn’t stupid. “Here, let me help. That’s why we’re studying together, right?”

Noct moved in close beside him as he explained how each of the formulas was used. He watched Prompto work through two problems using each giving bits of advice throughout. Then, he grinned and gave him a light punch on the shoulder. “See, you got this.”

Prompto gave a shaky laugh. “I’d be more confident if we could just have the formulas on the test.”

Noct shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s not that big a deal copying them onto your cheat sheet.”

Prompto stilled. Wait. “We get a cheat sheet?” he asked completely incredulous.

Noct stared at him in disbelief. “You thought we had to memorize all of these?”

Now Prompto felt even stupider than before. “Yeah,” he said lamely.

“Gods, no. They aren’t sadists.”

He gave a laugh of relief. He wouldn’t fail. He wouldn’t be left behind.

The extent of his relief must have shown because Noct eyed him curiously. “This wasn’t just about the test, was it?”

Was he that transparent? “No,” he said quietly. When Noct just stared him waiting, he continued. “I didn’t want to get held back.”

“Prom, people get held back all the time. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, but then we wouldn’t be in the same class anymore.”

“So?”

That stung. He gripped the chest of his shirt. “It’s stupid.”

Noct sighed. “No, sorry. Tell me so I can understand.”

“If we aren’t in the same class then you don’t have any reason to be friends with a nobody like me.”

Noct scowled. “Why would you think that?”

Prompto opened his mouth, but he didn’t give him a chance to speak. “You’re my _best friend_. I can’t believe you would think so lowly of yourself. Or me.”

“I—”

Noct took his hand in his, face softening. “I don’t care if we are in different classes or different countries, you’re always going to be my friend.”

The tears were a threat again. He blinked, trying and mostly succeeding to keep them at bay. “So, I can stay ever by your side?”

“I’ll hold you to it.”


End file.
